Mai Otome:Of Secrets and Shadows
by NomadLegna
Summary: War has come again..the otomes are fighting hard, but now the must contend with another force. One that changed the outcome of the War of the Twelve Kingdoms. An stop them at all cost. Lest they destroy them. many pairings shiznat,maixmikoto
1. Prologue

Authors note;

This is my first fan fiction, so comments, suggestions, and criticism are welcomed. In this story many things will remained unexplained, in all likely hood it will be touched up on my other stories. The relationships will not be covered in full length but will be in another story. So let us get on with the show.

----

7:00 am Ship docks, Windbloom

The air was teeming with smells. It was not the pleasant smell of peace, like people with foreign spices or fruit. No, it was the smell of war. There was warships loaded with weapons, people were scurrying about, some with tools going to people or moving enormous missiles into the ships. The lingering scent was that greasy oily smell like the one after changing the engine of your car. Well after ten years of peace, the winds of fate started to blow.

Eight years after the Yuna attack in a stroke of luck, Archduke Nagi escaped out of prison. Next year slaves started to appear. Then in the next year during a strategic meeting between the many nations, Nagi revealed his presences, by merging with Shwartz and with his loyal supporters. Using Slaves and tactics, he took Lustia Remus killing all of the royal blood. In there, he set up a new nation, the Independent Nation of Shwartz. As the saying goes evil attracts evil, criminals from far and wide came to him in search of haven. With that and a couple of stolen and newly repaired warships, he started his army. So on the same day the end of Windbloom's War, Nagi invaded Romulus starting an international crisis. Immediately the world once more responded with the creation of the United Nations. Therefore, the world prepared its guns, readying for an attack and a counterattack. Windbloom though would get the most. Nagi needed the technology of Garderobe to conquer the entire world. So in the Windbloom's ship docks they readied for a battle in the near future or the present. Even as the men readied they were not ready for the casualties, not many people were coming home.

------

Unmarked Location, 7:30 am

In secret they met, an old council, it has been many years since this council came together. Eight shadowed forms each distinct voices were heard.

"We must stops this war, the world can't take it anymore," said one.

"No, if we take action we risk the start of another incident. As well it will only cause more damage," another said.

Back and forth, harsh words were exchanged, in tandem with solutions to this problem. When it looked to be that blood would be shed, two lone figures walked in.

"It has been decided we are to go to war with Earl," one said

"As well a commander with experience with Earl will lead," another said.

It ended then with specific forces assigned to the new armada and with many protests.

Only four of the eight figures remained.

"So will it be during this war," one said.

"Yes," another one said.

"After all accidents happen don't they," the third one said.

With that, they left, waiting to spring up the trap for the old dragon and waited for their dreams of conquest to come to a reality.

-----

Author's note; prologue done and life is happy. Review please.


	2. Chapter 1: Lovingly

Author Notes;

Yo, this chapter will be somewhat short due to my level of sleepiness when I first wrote it. I promise that the next will be a lot longer. I will also start on my series of one shots. Therefore, without further ado here we go.

--

5:50 pm Garderobe, Windbloom

Natsuki massaged her forehead, she just learned, in the meeting for the upcoming engagement with Nagi's fleet, that her beloved Shizuru would serve on the frontlines. It angered her to see that all had agreed this, she protest and so did Mashiro but to no avail. Nao, Arika, and Shizuru would serve as the tank or the troop that will destroy all forward units and create an opening for the rest of the army. The most dangerous job in the fleet, many of those hardly ever come back from the battlefield uninjured or alive. She didn't want Shizuru to go; she did want to find her name among the dead. Or have to find her dying on the battlefield. Where was she position though, in the fucking back of the army acting as long-ranged sniper. She would be taking out ships from the safest distance away from all the carnage. As well, she was told to retreat if the started to attack her position, moving farther away from the battle; all the while Shizuru would be out there.

"What the fuck," she said grabbing her pen and throwing it into the wall.

Then a familiar sly Kyoto-ben voice was heard, "Ara ara, it isn't like Natsuki to do something like that," Shizuru said.

Embarrassed she stood walking up to grab the pen, when Shizuru grasp her wrist.

"What was that all about?" she asked, "You've been pondering my situation."

"No," Natsuki said, "I was thinking of something else."

Shizuru eyes bored into her. She turned away.

"No you have, you know I'm going to be alright"

"No you won't. Even otomes knows that you can't face two thousand without get injured or worst," Natsuki said in a raised voice.

"I know that but you should know that I won't be alone," Shizuru said in a quiet voice, tightening her grip on Natsuki's wrist.

"Yes I do, but I also know that not Nao or Arika can watch your back," Natsuki said, "I don't want to lose you again or forever."

Shizuru let go of Natsuki's wrist, but then cup her face saying, "I know that but you know I can retreat to, fine I'll make you a promise. If it gets to dangerous I'll move back to a safe distance, alright."

"Fine," she said.

Before she could pull away though, soft warm lips touch hers. It started delicately, but turned to a prolonged deep kiss. Shizuru moving Natsuki into the wall, she caressed her partner's arm. Sending waves of heat through Natsuki's skin. They pulled apart, their eyes looking into to each other lovingly and lustfully.

"Curfew, has started, I'm done with my work," Natsuki said in a coy whisper.

Shizuru giggled, they left to the adjoining bedroom, leaving clothing in their wake.

1:00 am Cat God National Park, Windbloom

Mikoto stood outside in light pajamas trying to shake her dream off. She dreamed of the others coming into this new war. They destroyed towns, leveling entire cities, and destroying Earl once more. She remember the others, the interlopers, the watchers that secret group that tipped the balance of power the ones who used her friends and started this otome system. She then started remembering the face of a young man and a women both sitting apart then coming together, holding hands, then letting go as one fell into dust and the other lived on. Another as her friend leaves and becomes encased in a metal shell.

"Damn it," Mikoto thought. She was remembering her comrades, her friends from the old war.

Then a light from the darkness came. Mai stood at the door as Mikoto turned around.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," Mikoto replied.

"Hmmm, alright. You coming to bed?"

"Ya," Mikoto said walking up to the door and slipping her hand into Mai's hand.

"It's just a dream," Mikoto thought.

She slept peacefully on her usually pillow.

---

Author's note;

All right, the series of oneshots will be on maybe next week, As well now the action starts in the next chapter. As the battle for Wind begins. Review please.


	3. Wind's Predicament

Therefore, it begins the great battle for Earl (_before narrator speaks the rest a beam knocks him out_)

Natsuki: why do we have the narrator for theLord of the Rings?

Author: Well I think it fits after all it gets epic after this, or so I think. (_Hands Natsuki the unedited script)_

_Natsuki reading it becomes red_

Natsuki: well this is epic.

_Shizuru walks in look at the script_

Shizuru: Wow I never knew Natsuki could… (_Hand goes over mouth_)

That is right, now we come to the battle, who will win Nagi or Wind. Time to find out.

I know I need this but have not got to it yet….Disclaimer: the story is all mine, but the character and universe is all Sunrise.

* * *

**War does not determine who is right only who is left.-Bertrand Russell**

* * *

10:50am; Garderobe, Windbloom

Morning came as the sun rose above the clouds. The city was peaceful, asleep, and quiet. Then, in matter of seconds a loud siren was hear through out of the city. Many woke with loud protest, until the shells rained down. With that outside of the city only ten-thousand meters away was Nagi's fleet of two thousand ships firing mortars. Loud screams were heard as the shells destroyed houses. However, a clear mirthful laugh came from the attacking army.

* * *

Around all of Garderobe the students ran for safety. As the shells rained from the sky, as destroying the many beautiful structures. Tripping against falling debris a student watch as a shell came towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain in her sprained ankle to stop. It didn't though, in front of her a beam of energy slashed through the shell prematurely detonating. Natsuki watched as her students help the girl up.

"Damn it, they came too early than expected," Natsuki thought angrily.

Moving quickly to the outer perimeter of the school, she saw the terrible destruction of the city.

"Fuck, that son of a bitch attacked without the signal," Natsuki thought.

Without further thought, she fired her special Howling Sliver Wolf. The beam hitting thousands of mortar in air before dying out. Through out the chaos she worked tirelessly protecting her campus, her students, and her friends.

* * *

Youko worked quickly as she started to boot up the computer. She was thankful that after the Yuna attack and Nagi's escape gave them an edge to look for a better defense system than just a couple of outer edge turrets. Going into the forbidden library, she found a couple ways to make a shield generator, the best a citywide shield. The downside was that it took a lot of power to generate enough electricity to make a citywide shield and it took a lot more when it was hit. So taking a couple of more blueprints, she made a couple of high-powered batteries that could store enough electricity to power one city for three days. See though how the city was bombarded, though, the batteries could only sustain the shield for a matter of hours.

"Youko status," Natsuki said through her gem's comlink.

"Up and running in five minutes," she said.

"It doesn't look like we could hold out for more than two," Natsuki said.

"Alright," Youko said. She looked towards the terminals. Then said, "Gal go and take command of some turrets."

"Alright," he said.

Gal plugged himself in to the city's mainframe. It was a good thing that the city turrets are connected through the city's mainframe. The explosions lessened as the turrets did their work on the incoming shells. Youko then started on the terminal as the mortars still rained down on the people.

* * *

In a matter of moment, a thick invisible membrane was slowly covering the city. Slowly and surely, the bombardment stopped as the mortars were deflected off the shield. The city was safe…for now at least.

* * *

11:30am Castle Windbloom, Windbloom

"Well we are extremely in a sticky situation," Stated Sakomizu Cardinal

"Yes we are," said Youko.

"Explain again," a tired Mashiro asked.

"Well it is like this, all of the damaged buildings are still burning and we still have people up there. As well, most of the injured are either women or children. Some are though technicians that are key to basic firing mechanics and trajectory. So without them the ships are firing either blindly into the sand or into the desert because no one calculated the difference in wind or height. Therefore, the ships that don't have one will either blind or useless," Youko paused looking over her notes, "As well, the shield is holding perfectly, but the shield will last no longer than another four more hours or less, depending on how either they are going keep firing shells at us or if they will fire with all their ships."

"Wait they aren't bombing us with their full fleet," Mashiro asked.

"Yes, the ships that are bombarding us have long range capabilities. The other ships are short to medium range cannon. Making it impossible to fire accurately at that distance."

"So what do you mean when you say if they fire with all their ships?" Mashiro asked.

"Well since they can see the shield they would want to fire randomly at it to decrease the power. When the shield started to block the mortars Nagi started moving his mediums cannons to a distance where they still inaccurate but are still within hitting the shield. In five minutes we will be bombarded again with a lot more shells."

"Well, how long after that do we have after they start firing?"

"By my calculations it should be at least a two hours and thirty minutes at the most," Youko said.

Mashiro sighed; it was going to the heart of the problem was not it. If they kept up the shield it would eventually fail, then either they could be slaughter by the mortars. Alternatively, send their fleet to attack, which in any case was suicide. Therefore, the decision was in her hands and as well as Garderobe's. She knew that if she did not get Nagi's fleet before the shield went out it would be hard to fight after being bombarded. Knowing Nagi though she knew that food would be in short supply. After all, he is one to besiege his enemies for a long time. She knew what she needed to do.

"Cardinal, are the underground areas of the castle stable?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, the underground areas are stable," He said.

"Are they stable enough to withstand the bombardment?" she asked seriously.

"Yes they are," He said, fearing the decision of the queen.

"I want all the women and children in there before Nagi attacks again. As well, rouse the men that can fight. Get all ships ready," she turned to Youko and said, "Tell Kruger that I will need her help and her columns. Tell her that she will be needed in this operation. If she doesn't help in this I will resort to plan B. There will be another meeting in thirty minutes."

They both nodded, and were about to leave when Mashiro said, "Wait Youko, try to get to Aires before you tell her and patch the President to me."

She nodded once again, and turned to the door not wanting to break the news to Natsuki.

Mashiro stood alone in the empty meeting room looking at the series of papers summarizing the status of the army and of all the ships. Right now, they have at least one thousand of their original fleet, other missing their crew captains, with that as well as five otomes. If intelligence has been doing their job, Nagi would have at least four-hundred slaves with his fleet, and if the intelligence was correct, they would be type two. Meaning more of a chance for the meister to fight the enemy alone.

"Damn," she thought, "If we had more firepower than those damn slaves."

She got up once more and paced around the room. Thinking, she kept pacing for minute, seconds, hours. Until the phone rang, she stood still until it rang again. Walking over she answer with.

"Hello," Mashiro said.

"Mashiro, this is Yukino what do you need," Yukino asked gently.

"Is this line secure she said," She asked, they both knew the procedures secure all lines going straight to any monarch.

"Yes it is, as well this is going through Garderobe," Yukino said, "What do you need?"

"Sorry to ask this but I need a favor from you."

* * *

Natsuki sat on her desk massaging her temples.

"How the did it end up like this," she asked loudly.

Plan B, the plan to wire all of Garderobe and Fuka Castle with explosives. Destroying all of the knowledge of the Garderobe and burying all trace of the Harmonium. A plan only enacted if there was no way out.

"Damn," She thought. Therefore, it gave her with only two choices: either go to battle and send her beloved or destroy all of Garderobe and all the knowledge of the world. Moreover, she hated to make this decision.

* * *

(Thirty minutes later)

Mashiro look to all the people sitting at the table. Most of her cabinet officers, and the headmistress of Garderobe.

"So have you all made your preparations?" she asked.

"All the women and children have been evacuated to the underground chamber," One of officer said.

"All available ships have been armed and are ready for your command," Cardinal said.

She looked Natsuki's way and asked, "Meister Kruger are you and your columns going to join the battle?"

Natsuki looked straight into her eyes and said, "Yes, we are."

Mashiro sighed inwardly, "So with that we will attack in forty minutes, we will be not be holding out the Nagi's army but instead will be stalling them for a while so. I like your opinion on this new formation."

* * *

Nagi watched with a smile. Everything was still going according to plan. Though the shield was a hassle, it will take no time at all until he penetrates it. Then when all is done, he will have the Harmonium and all of Garderobe. As he ready to celebrate…

"Sir, missile incoming," an officer said.

"WHAT," Nagi yelled.

Two ships besides his blew up in flames. In addition, he watched as the three flares came up.

This looks like it was not going to go as plan.

"All hand to battle stations, we are going to fight," Nagi said coolly.

'Damn they usually do not this kind of tactics,' Nagi thought, 'No matter they don't have enough ship nor otomes to…'

"Sir the Suzushiro has been detected. It is approaching, it will be upon us in four minutes, sir," the vice captain said, "What are your orders?"

"Che, all ship launch all SLAVES I want missiles aimed at the Suzushiro. All ships at red alert."

"Yes, sir"

"Commander, we have detected the GEM signatures. The Bewitching Smile Amethyst, Break String Spinel, Blue Sky Sapphire, Neptune Emerald, and Ice Silver Crystal are coming from the Windbloom.

"As well from the Suzushiro we have detected the Continental Orb Topaz and Delta Squad."

Nagi bit on his lip as he heard the name of all the people responsible for his imprisonment and his former fellow traitors. He thought he had to hunt them down but now with this…

"Have the weapon ready," He said smiling. Finally, he can test the weapon from the old war. The true Otome killer.

* * *

As the battle raged outside of all radar, range lay a ship under the sands.

"Commander Nomed we have found that the Wind Fleet has engaged the Nagi's fleet," said a orange haired officer.

"We have as well detected the old Otome killer, the seven androids," said another.

"Alright, all hands battle alert, Capt. Tate take the helm, and call the entire archangel member to the launch bay. Raise the ship to a depth of three-hundred kilometers," Nomed said.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Damn we just got back from that fight on the borders of Lutesia can't we have a break," Said a raven-haired woman.

"Well Siri we are archangels and the commander personal troop, if he can't vacation then we can't," said a whitish-blonde haired woman said.

"Why can't I, Iris, the commander, the ship, the crew, and the Dark Angels are tired," said Siri, "Even though Command knows that, they are still sending us mission after mission. We almost lost one of our own to a clumsy mistake because of sleep deprivation"

Before a fight broke out, a light teasing voice said, "Well, hell has frozen over somewhere, look the twins are fighting."

Both hissing they said, "What the fuck do you want, Leila."

"Well nothing of course, just observing the so-called twins actually fighting," she said teasingly.

"Well why don't you keep your observation to yourself and," Siri said.

"Shut up," Iris finished.

"Hey I know you all didn't like to be woken up after the Lustesia mission, but orders are orders. So keep the fighting to a minimum or well be flying practice sorties all day," said a short blonde-haired woman.

"Oh, Ere-chan we didn't see you, but since we are going out on the battle how much will you bet that your beloved looks a lot more beautiful," Iris said.

"Ya, how much will you bet that Amelia will go and trying wooing her before you," Siri said.

A blush came on that looked like a tomato, before responding though.

"Well I wouldn't try to seduce a woman already taken," said a long light brown haired woman.

"Ahhhh, come on Amelia we all know you would," said Leila.

"No I wouldn't, the woman is already taken by Ere-chan. So there is no reason to put my life on the line for that," Amelia said.

Before anyone could retort a clear sharp, voice said.

"I thought I told you to go to the launch bay not the meeting room," Nomed said.

"Sorry,' they said in unison.

All of them took off to the door as he stood beside the doorframe. Before everyone got out though he stopped Ere from leaving.

"Ers you alright fighting your friends," he asked, "You don't need to come with us."

"No, I'm alright. After all otomes are supposed to be ready to kill their school friend," Ers said.

"Remember we are just evaluating their strength so don't kill anyone," Nomed cautioned.

"Alright," she said.

After he left she stood in the doorway taking a moment to shed one tear.

'I'm finally going to see Nina and Arika,' she thought.

She took out a wrinkled photo, of three girls: one who had dark blue hair, one light brown hair, and one who had blonde-hair.

'How will you look after all this time," she thought.

Standing straight, she wiped her tears and set to the launch bay.

* * *

From the sands outside of the battle, six figures arose from the sand. Wearing otome like robes, they flew low and fast to the battle invisible to all.

* * *

Mikoto waited with Mai and the other otomes ready for the battle and Nagi's forces to penetrate the ships. As she stood waiting half asleep and half awake. Sudden forces jolted through her surprising her and alerting her. It subsided but still left a itch that said bad things were happening. Extending her mind, she calmly scanned the battle. Finding scared people men and women. The otomes and SLAVES. Then on the edge of the battle, six fast approaching figures were coming. They though were neither otomes nor SLAVES. Then, suddenly her blood ran cold as she felt the familiar feel of one of them. A feeling that only came from…

"Shit, he is here," Mikoto said.

Running over to Mai, she suddenly hoped on her back.

"Mikoto not right," She said turning around to see serious eyes.

"Mai I need to get on the battlefield," Mikoto said.

"But Mashiro said," Mai said uneasily, after all little could make Mikoto serious.

"Bad thing will happen if I'm not there," She said urgently, "Please, trust me."

With that, Mai went to the air flying as fast as anyone could be when there was a lot of headwind.

'I hope he doesn't get there before me,' Mikoto thought.

* * *

Author Note; Please don't kill me I have been working for a long time and writing came to me in small unappealing batches. So with this the battle begins in the next chapter. Next chapter might be delayed because of school. Anyone identify the girl they call Ere-chan. Well you will find out later, anyway it should be easy. I'm making the technical terms as I go along so don't flame me for that. If anyone knows how old Natsuki is in the anime please tell me, I'm trying to be accurate as I can. More battles in the next chapter and explanation of Mikoto relations with that man. Yes, I had to bring Tate back; he is the only character with no part. No, Takeda is never coming back. He is dead to me. Please rant and review. Legna out.


	4. My Friend is My Enemy

There are no words to express now only this…

**Disclaimer:** Mai Otome is owned by Sunrise, the storyline, a couple of characters, and Nomed are mine. Everything else is owned by Sunrise.

"**There are some days when becoming a merciless killer, is sometimes one of the best ideas"- Said to Fumi Himeo from Nomed. Forbidden library, Archived 9-20-40 AR**

* * *

Mikoto felt the itch, the urge, the thing that gave her strength on the battlefield; the fighting mood that she got only when fighting or coming to fight one stronger than her. She shivered in anticipation as her adrenaline started to pump. She and Mai weren't far off from the battle. Already though she could feel the power approaching. She readied herself, knowing that fighting her comrade will not be easy.

* * *

Nomed felt it: a great feline power, a person so graceful, so powerful, and so beautiful. He remembered her face in that instant. A longhaired beautiful goddess of war, one of the two women that he fought with at a time so far away. In his heart, his regret ate him up.

"How could you fight against your comrade, your friend, your amazingly best teammate and partner," His second persona, Legna said.

"Fuck off and stay in my head you weak ass pansy," Nomed angrily retorted.

"Damn, fine but I will tell you something this will not end well and you know she won't forgive you for coming back," Legna said as he faded, but his words carried a sort of wistful and mirthful foreboding.

Coming back to the material world, he said on the comlink.

"Sorry, girls but it seems we need to cause so chaos."

"What do you mean," said Amelia.

"He means that will have to destroy some ships, right," Siri said.

"Yay, I thought we would be doing some observations, now we can destroy something," Iris said.

"Why the change?" said Erstin.

"One of my old friends is coming; by the looks of it she has already felt my presence. So we will be fighting in this one," Nomed said.

"Well I don't really care, I pick the purple girl," said Leila.

"I chose the redhead," said Amelia.

"I get the sniper chick," Siri said.

"Alright I get the blonde," said Iris.

"I'll take the rest," said Erstin.

"Alright, but no killing these people, destroy ships and such but no killing the targets," Nomed said.

They dispersed and flew to their respective targets.

* * *

Nao never felt so much exhilaration. Most of her battles were short and ended quickly. In this battle, though she felt it would be awhile before enemies ran out. After the fourteenth Slave a weird robot came up.

"It's an enemy so what," She thought.

She threw out her deadly wires already getting one of its legs. She pulled feeling the weight receding saw the shimmer of the robot. In an instant, she fell to the ground a bone crushing speed. Reacting instantly, she increased her flight power and controlled her speed to go upwards. When she got up, she felt a kick to her midsection, which sent waves of pain before they were calmed down by the nanomachines. She looked up to the robot, which did the damage. It was unmarked, unscratched, and not even a leg missing. She cursed her luck. Getting up she threw out her wires in an X motion. Moving in sync, she released five strings entangling her opponent. As Nao readied her final move, she heard a rip. Then white spots danced across her vision.

"What the fuck," She said.

The robot causally like clockwork brought its sword down. Before it could connect, it connected to a crystal lance. Standing over Nao, Arika held her double bladed lance against this robot's sword. Feeling lighter Nao looked up to see Nina holding her.

"Nao-sempai are you alright?" Nina asked.

"Ya," Nao said.

Before they could talk more, Arika came flying towards them. Colliding and pushing them back.

"So strong," Arika said.

"Jeez, I give you one simple task and you fail that to," Nina said exasperated.

"Not my fault, you didn't tell me that it was faster," Arika said.

"It is faster than most otomes," Nao said.

"How can that be?" Nina asked.

Before they could continue a beam of light flashed almost destroying Arika's robe.

"We are going to need a plan," Nao said readying herself.

"What do you propose?" Nina asked.

"Arika, charge in front, I'll take back, Nina take the sides," Nao said.

"Alright," They both said.

Before they can move though, another sword plunged into the robots core. Prematurely detonating, the blast blinded Nina, Nao, and Arika. Gaining their bearing the looked to see an otome. Or rather, one that looks like one. The person was a female; her armor was painted sliver and grey. Her helm covered her face but flowing outwards was her stunning blonde hair. In her hands is a sword middle highlighted black and blade part sliver-grayish color.

"You look like you needed the help," The warrior said.

"What do you want," Nao asked.

"Well to be exact I need to know something," she said.

"That is," Nina said readying her staff.

"How good you are," She whispered.

In that instant, her aura became menacing and dark. Before their eyes could follow she stood in the middle of the kicking them it three directions. Gasping they readied themselves. For the female warrior looked serious.

* * *

Flying towards the battle Mai felt an itch. Banking hard right a beam of light barely grazed her. Mikoto though launched herself in the air flying high as she used the turn's energy.

"Damnit, Mikoto not right now," Mai yelled to her. To no avail though as she was already far away.

"You shouldn't be worried about her," A light lilting voice said.

Getting ready to fight she turned around quickly to see a definite female warrior. Her armor was a golden orange trimmed with crimson.

"What expecting a sneak attack," she said.

Both of them floating only five feet from each other. The warrior though entire face masked looked like she was smiling.

"You know you're cute, but I'm betting you're taken," the warrior said.

"Why should I tell you that, Hmm," Mai said.

"Right now, I have orders to fight and test you. Well I don't want to. So make this easy for me alright," she said.

"Sorry but I'm in a fighting mood," Mai said as her fiery personality took hold.

"Alright," She said readying herself, "But I warned you."

In seconds, both were flying and firing fireballs at each other.

* * *

Mikoto after a safe distance away fell into to the Hunter. A calm, instinctive, and feral being. A side of her that came from living long with cats and from before she came to wisdom's bosom. She was a fighter, taught only basic needs. She trained in the wilderness fighting for her survival. In the years she lived in the forest the Hunter was created. It was, to be frank, an escape. She didn't have the courage to kill other. She loved the animals in that forest too much. So when the Hunter came it was a sweet escape. She knew she was killing but chose a perspective that made it look like someone else was doing it. To her though.

As well, when she became involved with the Twelve Kingdoms War, the Hunter was there to offer a sweet escape. In those years, though she gain the courage to kill. From fighting with Nomed and Fumi. She then barely used the Hunter. Now coming to fight Nomed though she knew she would need to keep her mind calm. Jumping from ship to ship stealthfully, she came to the highest point and saw what she was looking for. Levitating above the field of battle, he watched. Nomed looked with pondering expression.

Immediately she materialized her element, a long black claymore. Feeling her HIME powers coming to her she readied. In an instant, she propelled herself forward and moving the blade over her head crashed down on Nomed. He blocked.

"You've changed Mikoto," Nomed said fondly.

Though her smile never met her eyes she said with the same fond tone, "You have to, my brother."

He held the two slightly curved scimitars in an X block. Holding the blade above his head his other sword slashed across her exposed stomach. Jumping back, she winced at the long cut along her stomach. Throwing away her torn robe, she wore underneath a loose leggings and a shirt.

With that, she uttered one word, "Materialize."

Her robe was black and striped white down her leggings and was trimmed crimson.

Around her wrist instead of big cuffs containing energy, was a Buddhist prayer beads.

"Mikoto, you'll run out of energy like that," He chided.

"So, you're wearing yours to," She retorted.

His attire was armor like with blood red color and trimmed white. A rosary encircled his wrists.

"So, this is how it is, after so long fighting with you, I have to fight you. The irony is killing me," he said melancholy.

"Yes, I am truly feeling this sad irony," she replied sadly.

"But, I can't hold back because you're here now," he said straightening.

"Yes, and I have people I need to protect here as well," Mikoto said thinking of Mai.

"So"

"So"

They both let each other take out their weapons and saluting each other. They readied themselves, Mikoto putting her blade to her side. He spread his legs one sword pointed to the ground and one above the head and pointing to her. A prayer and rosary bead cracked. Colliding swords one blocking and one attacking bursted with energy, as they fought bead after bead cracked and sudden power could be felt throughout the battle.

* * *

Standing miles away, Natsuki felt sudden burst of pure energy. However, because of this though her beams were sudden less useful.

"Youko, what happening," she barked across the GEM link.

"Natsuki, I don't want to go deaf you know," Irina said across the line.

"Well what is happening then," she said barely restraining her anger.

"Higher order energy is radiating from an unknown battle, wait let me use the MGT," Youko said.

Heat gradually filled her right earring.

"That should do it but don't be firing anything above chrome cartridge," she said.

"Alright." One of her finely toned instinctive sense suddenly told her to duck. She did, and a beam flew where her head was.

Over the GEM link a suddenly feminine lilting voice said, "Well you don't let your guard down do you."

"Who the hell are you?" Natsuki said in a biting tone.

"Well to be frank, a person who wants to challenge you, after all the famous ice sniper is hard to get and barely comes out of her desk," the voice said.

Looking around she spotted a constant shimmer three hundred meters away.

"Oh that shimmer ain't me," she said amused.

"Why do you tell me," Natsuki said.

"Because I'm northeast of your positions," she said mockingly.

Looking northeast she ducked again as a beam barely grazed her robe.

A childlike chuckle was be heard, "Let's play shall we."

Natsuki readied her cannon as the constant moving person shot at her.

* * *

Shizuru levitated as she destroyed another robot.

"What are these things Youko?" she asked.

"Well it seems to be an old technology," Youko said, "Irina is looking into it."

"Alright," she said, as her element sliced into another SLAVE.

"We lost contact with Natsuki can please go find her," Youko said.

"Ara okay," she said.

Flying toward Natsuki's point, she heard a thrum. Instinctively she held her blade to block. A small sword smashed into the blade that protected her neck.

From a distance a lone figure with outstretched hands said, "You're good to see that coming."

Without thought, Shizuru extended her element to slice off the person head.

"You are very stupid to give away your position," Shizuru remarked.

"But I didn't,' the same feminine voice said.

Looking behind her, she saw an armor clad woman. Its color was light blue, trimmed with purple. Before her element came back, she felt a kick to her midsection. This sent her flying a couple feet away.

"Oh my, I'm sorry did that hurt," she said her long katana blade ready.

Standing up Shizuru readied her weapon extending one blade; she knew it was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Haruka's element flew lobbing off a couple of SLAVES.

"Ha, let that bubuzuke woman kill that many," She said proudly.

Chie sighed inwardly. She loved going to Windbloom but hated it had to be in these circumstances. Again, she watched the general as she tried to decimate every Slave around. Then another came to Haruka's flank. They though were falling instantly to the precision of Delta squad. She sighed and longed to go to a certain maids arms.

"Ma'am I need your...," one of her subordinates said before static consumed the message. Alert instantly she saw on her right flank one of her teammates going down. She sent a burst of energy to her teammate falling to hit the entity that got her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw another one of her teammates go down to the floor. Catching both of them and slowly getting them to the floor. She felt a sharp pain as she saw her last team falling and feeling herself go down.

Distantly she heard Haruka say, "Major." She passed out as she quickly descended to the desert floor.

Haruka got her though and set her down before looking for the assailant seeing a shimmer two meters away. She hurled her chain three feet away. She caught the invisible figure. With that, she sent it flying to the ground. Standing an holding the chain was a female in jade color, trimmed with reddish orange color.

Scoffing Haruka said, "Just a skid huh."

"It's kid Haruka-chan," Yukino said.

"I kn...," she said before being torn from the ground and hurled into the air. Gaining back her balance, she spun her mace and hurled it at the incoming figure. The person though, blocked and stopped it.

"This might take awhile," the person said.

* * *

Author Note; Yes, finally done. (Takes out the cider and starts chugging). Soooooo very sorry, for the armor repetitions but I needed to describe the people. The fighting scenes are more in the next chapter for you. As well MGT stands for Meister GEM takeover, it is when the director needs to do some battle changes, came around the time of peace during Mashiro's rule. As well, please come and read my other story, which will be called Peaceland. A series of one shots all centered around one character and budding relationships. I do need a beta anyone can apply. Now that all that is done, I'll get started as soon as I can for the other story and as well the next chapter. Expect delays, I have no clue what A.R. but it is used as a date(Do you, please tell). If you watch Mai Otome, episode eight you'll find it. However, on my profile you'll find the dates of my stories. I'll update it immediately (If I can). It is one o' clock, I'm sleepy and had coffee like eight hours ago. Please tell me your thought, criticism, and comments. As well thank you reading.


	5. Those We Fight

Author Note: Well I have had writer's block since spring break. I'm right now recovering, the best recovery is to write, so I hear. It is recommended for you to read my other story, **Peaceland** So without further ado, let us begin.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing with characters, nor universe. However, the story is all mine.

"**Be careful when you make friends with your enemies, because once a dagger is tainted with blood. It is hard to remove the stain," Quoted from unknown military commander of Windbloom, died by assassination during peace talks with Draconic Empire. AR 9-30-42**

* * *

The pale grey smoke rose through blocking the sun creating a red tinted sun. Around the grassy field, burning wreckages signs the marks of battle. Robots littered the field, ripped apart or ridden with bullet holes. A cliff above stood two cloaked figure, watched as a tornado torn through hundreds of robots and tanks leaving behind a trail of destroyed wreckages and torn bodies.

"Damn, she is powerful," Said one.

"You don't fucking say," Said the other.

"Well, you think we should help," Said one as she took off her hood.

"Nah, she got it all cover, Mikoto," He said taking off his hood.

"Come on Nomed, why won't you let me test my abilities," She whined.

"One: we are backup, two: you haven't stabilized from the battle with Fumi, three: Three is number, and four: WE have not been authorized by Mashiro to do any thing," He yelled.

"But"

"No, buts until called in or called for, we are not needed."

"Sir, we request your help, ten clicks west there are sightings of two battalions of tanks and heavy infantry," said their communicator.

"Mikoto," he said, "Materialize authorization, on code level green."

"Finally, a fight," she said, "Materialize."

* * *

More bodies lay on the ground, torn robotic limbs mixed with tank chassis and torn off tank guns.

"Wasn't even a match to those elite robots, we'd fought in the war," Mikoto said.

"Well, they had hundreds of scientists and about three times as many factories," Nomed said.

"As well, they had manpower and money to fight this war. When Windbloom Kingdom won at battle of Firefly Valley and at Marthona city within the eastern empire. It in essence stopped many of the remaining two kingdoms to submit to the otome system." In a deadly quiet voice, "Mikoto you went hunter didn't you,"

It wasn't a question. She sighed.

"Ya, I did it just seem so..," she trailed off mumbling.

He sighed, standing he looked at her with the corner of his eye he said.

"Try to limit that existence; you are still being trained under me,"

"But why,"

"Simply, the hunter is one who neither cares for the pain it inflicts. Because you depend on it, your hunter's style is easily recognizable, as it is in all sense a flurry of showoff moves, so any enemy with adequate information could easily defend and counter. The hunter evolves only when you do, so until you create a better style, the hunter will be severely lacking in skill. As well, your hunter self is bloodthirsty, so eventually you will kill a teammate, which neither Fumi, Aderes, nor I will tolerate."

"You've killed people before what the difference," She said callously.

"Simple, I never kill a friend, family, or partners. I kill only because I believe it will create a better world. I can neither manipulate nor seduce others for worldly gain. I will never kill women or children. I have lived with you long enough to truly and deeply care for you as a person.

So which is better for me, hmm? Seeing you dead by my own hands or by others."

Mikoto looked down, knowing the truth in his words. Fighting with him has given her an appreciation of his presences. Some respect for his uncanny coolness and serenity. So it would be hard for her to take her blade to him. Killing him would be the same as killing herself, and vice versa. She sighed.

"How do you deal with the pain and guilty," she asked solemnly.

"By believing in a cause, by living by a code, and by toughing your soul," he said kindly.

He then recited a poem, the places were fuzzy but his words were she heard it clear and crisp as if it was the first time hearing it.

"_God grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change;  
courage to change the things I can;  
and wisdom to know the difference._

_Living one day at a time;  
Enjoying one moment at a time;  
Accepting hardships as the pathway to peace;  
Taking, as He did, this sinful world  
as it is, not as I would have it;  
Trusting that He will make all things right  
if I surrender to His Will;  
That I may be reasonably happy in this life  
and supremely happy with Him  
Forever in the next.  
Amen._"

"That little something keeps me here in the present and helps believe in a better cause and world. You though on the other hand should remember why you shed blood and never forget it either. The people you have killed and will kill all fight for a cause: some for noble intention, others for protection and some just to kill. We all have on thing in common we fight for a better world, a protected home and for personal glory"

What if I can't keep myself from falling apart? What if I don't have enough..." she said.

"You do and will. That much I can promise you. You have the strength, you have courage and you have the will to do anything. One day I'll be hard pressed to fight even you."

* * *

Mikoto floated without the slights movement addressing her surroundings, her eyes are closed. Poised and ready she waited…waited…and waited. Though she couldn't see felt the world moving, her mind's eye saw everything: the bullets flying past her, the explosion beside her, behind her, in front of her. She didn't even flinch. She floated propelled by explosion after explosion.

Her action though begged an explanation. Why float on a battlefield eyes closed oblivious to the world? Her answer came instantly.

Like a flash of lightning, she felt his aura. Then, it disappeared again. One technique he found destructive was the ability to flash in and out of places. Moving at such high speed it was like a flash. So fast, in fact mirages were created both confusing the enemy and giving him an edge.

Most people depended on their eyes, she wasn't on of them. During the years, she wasn't active in the world's affairs. She practice multiple techniques, but practices blind fighting the most and was still trying to teach Mai how to do it. Blind fighting, though somewhat limited in this battle, was one of the few tricks she pick up from fighting. How could you combat techniques like Nomeds? Moreover, prevents damaging your eye from sudden lights in the dark. She then started after learning the basic from her old master. It was grueling to go without sight for longer than two hours but eventually she mastered it. She had an edge without seeing the mirages she could judge were he was by his aura. Then again, the loud explosion severely limited her hearing but still create enough bounces to make a fine picture.

She dodged to the right as she felt the curved blades nick a rib. Then flowing through the familiar actions, she swung her blade in a wide arch. Anticipating the dodge she added energy to her blade in which would release from the tip creating an arched blade, that could and will cut through about anything with ease. She didn't think and instantly tossed up her blade, pumped energy through her body and sped up to five times that of any otomes speed. Catching it she swung and felt the unyielding strength of his blade holding against her strike.

Staring at each other she smiled a cold and grim smile. He smiled a happy and menacing smile. Separating instantly they flung waves of energy, though each blocking easily. On the third wave though she felt odd as her vision blurred and her energy dropped. She touched her body but saw no signs of injury until she remembered.

_This strike I will teach you is a very special one. Using the enemy's energy you could rupture blood vessels, blow organs up or potentially cut of entire systems from recovery._

_The thing is not to release their own energy at them but to instead modify it with your and seeping it through a point of weakness._

She looked up to see not a smiling enemy but the same loving and slightly chastising eyes and smile.

"I told you to remember all of your training and to think, did I not," he said.

"You should remember to take any risk to fight your enemy whether they know it or not. And keep in mind who you are fight," he said now very tired, "You have become so rusty; three hundred years of peace have dull your wit and your mind. Now with the end upon you, I see regret."

He approached closer now, "I need you though; things are changing in the clans, for good or bad. I know not, with you though outside of their influence I can sleep easily." He whispered into her ear. "Your wounds are healing already but I can't have you killed so easily. Good night."

Pushing his fingers into her belly and twisting, she fell onto his shoulders as if asleep. He left without looking back. If he did, though, he would see a floating Mikoto. As a force field surrounded her.

* * *

Fire is one of the most gentle yet volatile of all elements. It is comfort and very destructive. It says both utter and absolute destruction and comfort for people in darkness.

One of the very few paradoxes in the world.

Mai floated the world at peace. Eyes closed to the world fire giving a gentle lift. Suddenly, the world turned to walls of flame. Eyes open, Mai shot two arrow of white flame to the right dissipating around a humanly figure.

"Well, where did you learn that hmm?" the stranger asked.

"From a very angry and sexed up kitty," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, you mean Mikoto," she said dodging the giant fireball, "How cute she found a wild one."

"Huh," Mai said surprise running through her. How'd she know Mikoto? Was she her special person and why now in battle of all places?

She jumped to reality as two arrows nick her cheeks. Firing up her rings, she blasted the warrior with blue flames. Consuming her in a man sized bonfire. She concentrated heat the fire to the temperature of a supernova. Though it never touch the planet or its atmosphere. Only the one it needed to burn. Releasing it she stood seeing neither ashes nor any sign of the person at all. She sighed, turning around she felt the world go suddenly cold.

For our lovely heroine, Mai, a funny thing would happen when something bad was going to happen. A sort of sign comes to people: a sudden shiver, a tingle in a weird place, or a sudden gut feeling. For Mai it was the fact the world became slightly colder as if her internal ocean of fire couldn't suddenly warm this world. As if the happiness she brought to this world suddenly stopped. Though it only happen two times: If she was endanger or someone she loved was.

She sifted suddenly to the right as black flames surged to her original spot. It dissipated, in another instant black fire hit her legs. Then it became colder and colder. The flames moved up without mercy. Growing larger as she grew weaker.

"The black flames, a technique in which only thing it can consume is the energy of it prey. It is though the most dangerous due to it being highly unstable and extreme hard to control. Above that is the fact it can not only take energy but life-energy. All otomes are consumed by it in the end and all SLAVE masters are too. You do well to never ever use it,"

In sudden remembrance she remembered her days at the academy when she suddenly used it. She was given that harsh explanation and was given cleaning duty of the long entrance hallway of Garderobe. She made sure to never forget it and never use it ever again.

"How did you…"she started to say until she fell unconscious.

The woman looked down a here fallen adversary afloat in the air, she conjured up a sword tracing the red runes and threw it down. Replicating in hundreds of swords it rained down killing hundreds of SLAVES and ten robots, all the while avoiding Mai. Throwing up a coin, a large bubble shield burst from it. It enclosed Mai within its protective barrier.

"Mai Tokiha has been defeated returning to base," she said into her comm. link.

"We hear ya, sending flight and landing coordinates," said the ship operator.

* * *

Shizuru floated waiting for her enemy to move. The purple knight stood utterly still as if she wasn't there. Shizuru's eyes widen as she saw what it really was.

A mirage.

Instinct honed by years of training, told her to move. Though caution told her to not. Stepping towards her enemy she felt a sudden sting on her arms, then her legs.

'But there is nothing there," she thought.

Suddenly remembering a certain redhead ability, angling her head she saw the purple knights trap. A Hundreds of wire invisible to the untrained eye extending all the way into the sands, anchored to good know what underneath.

"Well, you're in a quite big dilemma aren't you? Stuck in such a position," the purple knight said.

Shizuru look down and sudden repressed her blush coming on. This position was a constant favorite of her during the many days in bed with Natsuki, spread eagle. She looked up to finally see her enemies face. Her eyes were so much like the ice of a lake. Deep bluish grey accented the coy smile she had and the smile on her face.

Shizuru in all of her time was never stunned, only when Natsuki was involved or when her lovely sempai was. Seeing this person was like staring in a mirror. She was seductively beautiful, yet showed wit and a shrewdness that created a stunning image. She though shook her head and repeated one differencing fact. This person was an enemy.

"So are you going to keeping gawking and keep me here or actually kill me?" Shizuru asked.

"Neither, because there is nothing to look at and because I have a girlfriend that is extremely jealous and very short temper," the warrior said, "Oh were are my manners, for one I'm Leila and I'm here to make your life miserable as possible. How you ask, well by keeping you busy and letting my girlfriend kill your girlfriend, Shizuru."

Surprised crossed her face for a minute until she tactfully hid it with a coy smile.

"How do you know my name and you don't know if I have a girlfriend," she said.

"Well when one of us is a former otome we know all of the good gossip of Garderobe. Plus to eyes of those who have been one of those relationships. You don't hide it that very well," Leila said.

"Well, since you're so forthcoming with information. Why are you here?"

"To be frank, orders from above but seeing how these otomes fight I can't say it was worth being here."

Feinting hurt, she said, "Ara, that seems to be untrue."

"How so."

"Well I've cut my bonds," she said as she burst from her bonds materializing her element she extend and slashed at Leila. Then, she felt pressure on her head, as she sudden blacked out. "Still nothing to see," Leila said throwing up a coin creating the same bubble shield.

"Enemy down, coming back to ship, over," she said.

"Sending coordinates to you now, time for a long sleep," the operator said.

"That is what I just need," Leila said putting on her helm.

* * *

Natsuki stood behind debris of a destroyed ship. She stood catching her breath. The mysterious sniper was grating her nerves to sudden jumpiness and random outburst of laser beams. And with the loss of connection to the comm. net she felt very much alone. Breathing slow deep breaths she tried to stabilize her racing heart. And jumped when she felt the instinctive duck. Following through, she slide to the side following the beam with a couple of others. She then moved to the nearest cover.

"Do you know the difference between you and me," said the teasing voice.

Knowing she shouldn't answer she did. "What would that be," Natsuki said sarcastically.

"I'm not a one trick pony," it said.

Looking to the side she sudden saw her enemy. Her attire was more of a skin suit. Natsuki though could see it had traces of otome's robes and her helm covered her entire face ending with a V at her chin. Peaking from her back was s a giant rifle and in her had was a pistol. The warrior fired without speaking and Natsuki felt her body suddenly immobile. "A sedative you'll been down by the time I'm done talking," the warrior said. "When you are a long range fighter you should never neglect that your enemy can suddenly become closer. And that decision ultimately defeated you in the end. The cannon may be useful in long range battles, but during close quarters combat you just signed your death warrant."

"Why are you telling me this?" Natsuki asked suddenly tired.

"A word from a sniper to another," she said throwing up a coin and walking away. Natsuki suddenly blacked out not though before seeing the figure sudden disappear.

* * *

Haruka threw her mace at her enemy getting only a mirage. "Fight me fairly, you stupid dog," she said.

Whirling her mace around her head she blew away many of the copies of the jade warrior. Suddenly she saw them disappear standing in the middle was a jade warrior with a poleax similar to a scythe except the short length of the scythe and the small hammer on another end. Haruka without thought threw her mace at the warrior. The warrior though swatted the mace with ease sending it flying to the right. Haruka pulled it back to the left trying to get the chain on the warrior. Twirling the poleax the warrior caught the chain pulling it up and letting fall as the mace sudden shot up and flew down on to Haruka. Moving to the Haruka mace slammed down into the sand, creating a short shockwave. Without her weapon Haruka was defenseless, she felt the hammer suddenly slamming in her head, knocking her out but not creating a open wound or breaching her skull.

"Damn, she has such a thick skull," the warrior said.

Throwing the coin she said into her comm. link, "Armitage is taken out coming back to base," she said.

"All clear for your arrival," said the ship operator, "Need some ice for those bruises."

"Hahaha, very funny," she said.

* * *

Nao cursed again as every wire suddenly change way from her target. Afloat Nao was beginning to become frustrated at the way every wire was sudden deflected by an invisible shield. As well Arika giant sword was also suddenly deflected. She was only standing around too. Moving the sliver warrior was fast even for most otomes. When a wire trap was set she easily move through the small openings.

Jumping back she called back Nina and Arika to her.

"Arika, you and I need to distract the enemy from Nina," she said.

"Nina, I need you to create use that move," she said.

"But," Nina said, "If you are caught in it you'll die."

"That is necessary risk we need to get back or Nagi will be able to destroy the fleet," Nao said.

Nodding, Arika and Nao shot forward. Attacking with her wires Nao almost caught her until she felt a knife against her throat. Curving her wrist, the warrior hooked her wrist and used Nao as pole pivoting her body she caught Arika with a kick to the head, knocking out instantly. Then, using her speed she let go; stopped and blasted to Nao sending the pommel into her solar plexus causing Nao pain and then sending it to the soft spot of the skull.

Nina though sent a large tornado like pillar of water to the warrior. Hitting her, the force shattered the helm showing her face. Nina eyes widen as she saw the light green eyes. Suddenly she remembered that face, a face that haunted her dream at night at times. And in those eye held the same sweet tone, even as her knife plunged into her shoulders.

Acting on instinct, Erstin sent her knife forward aiming to disable her enemy. Seeing who she hit her heart broke.

Standing Nina sudden felt the weight of the blade in her shoulder.

Looking to Erstin, Nina's voiced cracked. "Ers-chan, naze…"

Falling over, Erstin caught her in her arm. Seeing the damage she knew she couldn't leave her here. So knowing how pissed off her captain would be. She called in.

"This is Erstin, I'm coming in. One of the otomes is injured badly. I need the medical team standing by," she said.

"Alright, get her in quick. You know this break all regulation and protocols." the operator said.

"I know," she said as she rushed to the ship, she threw the coins around Arika and Nao. But ran as her element dematerialized and blood started to pour from the wound.

"Don't die on me, Nina," she said as tears ran down her cheek, "I need you to stay alive for hers and mine."

* * *

Author Note: I'm back from the dead, ya. Sorry for the long wait but well due to time and boredom issues I couldn't write. For most writers boredom helps, but for me it bad, it keeps me from having any thoughts about writing and destroys what good idea I once had. Well with school starting back up I might just be able to finish the entire story, so even though you wait, I will reward you for your trouble. Oh and here are the weapons for each of the Archangels members:

Captain Nomed: Duel swords similar to a longsword with a slight katana curve.

Squad Commander Leila: A single katana connected at the pommel with wires similar to Nao's.

Long range support Siri: Her rifle is sorta of like the rail gun in the _Metal gear solid _series. Her pistols look like a Desert Eagle except the end of the gun barrel is a V.

Medium range support Amelia: her ability is to conjure fire like Mai and her weapons are a bow and weapon similar to Rayne in the _Blood Rayne _series.

Short range support Iris: her weapon is warhammer styled as a Bec de corbin. This looks like a hammer and curve blade with in the middle a tip or point.

Shield and support Erstin: She is skilled at deploying shield and taking anyone down. Though she doesn't usually fight she is trained and skilled in using knives. Her main are two kodachi, which are shorter than a katana but longer than a dagger. Note: Her daggers are mostly thrown.

They all are considered an element. And are materialized just like any. I thank all of you who have stay for the long wait; I apologize for the long delay and thank you for your support. And as always read, and review.


	6. Quiet on the homefront

**We do not remember days; we remember moments. ~Cesare Pavese, **_**The Burning Brand**_

_**

* * *

**_

Captain Nomed Legna closed his eyes once again. He floated listening to the sounds of war, the boom of cannons, the repetitive fire of anti-air guns, the groans and moans of tearing ships, and the distant cries of men. Some cried for death, others life and some for god, for a savior from the hell brought upon them. His mouth became coated with bile, as he remembered.

* * *

"Congratulation, Capt. Legna this will surely bring the peace this world deserves," Said the old queen.

He raised his head looking into those piercingly wise teal green eyes. An spoke evenly, "At what cost though, the loss of Aderes, Fumi and Mikoto…isn't this a price too high to pay."

Her expression became solemn and withdrawn. She looked at him saying, "Yes, it is too high. Yet isn't the price of peace just that? Isn't the price of peace, no matter how vast, worth every effort in the end?"

Nomed heard the slight hitch in her voice; he saw the watering of her eyes as she spoke. Still within them he also saw the hard determination to achieve the goal she had set. No words were needed. He looked to his hands and quietly, ever so quietly, said.

"Tonight is the end of a bright life, and with these hands I will end that life. Not in war though but in peace, both for its name and beginning."

* * *

His eyes opened, he regretted ever closing them. He struggled within himself to balance out what he was and who he was. Both gave him enough trouble, but his memories became a different story. They distorted themselves, even those memories that are joyous, and little by little. These memories became his mistakes. And

His most destructive enemy.

He looked upon the battlefield again this time marking critical ships and assessing the battle. His earpiece activated as he heard his commander speak.

"Sir, we have positioned ourselves at point gamma, your orders," Tate said.

"Ready the main gun, targets are painted, fire on my mark," Nomed said.

Tate eyes widened, he was surprised by the action they were to undertake. His doubt though came and passed as he gave the orders.

"Main guns at the ready. Rise to level."

With this the ship began to rise into battle. The ship could be described as a blade- like as the forecastle cuts through the sands. The ship was mostly similar to the old battleships of the 20st century, except for size. Its deck was flat, but as the ship was raised from the ground, its twenty armaments began to peak out from the deck. These weapons included four anti-air cannons on the starboard and port side, two sixteen inch gun batteries at the stern, eight missiles tubes, and 4 main gun turrets. Its guns though were smaller than the cannon used by the Suzushiro but these gun turrets packed more of a punch. These guns were railguns turrets.

"All generators are active and stable, the railguns are live and ready on orders," said the fire control officer.

"Main batteries turn 60 degrees southwest. Load cluster missiles. Fire on Capt's mark," Tate ordered.

They waited. And waited.

"Targets are marked and primed," Nomed said over the intercom, "Fire"

* * *

Nagi looked smug as he saw the retreating Windbloom fleet. Oh, his day was here, his revenge was to be satisfied. Now the world will be…..

"Nagi-sama, Incoming…,"

Before he could be informed a large explosion rocked the ship.

"REPORT," he yelled over the explosions of various electronic equipments.

"Our starboard side has been hit and breached by unknown shell. Two other ships have suffered the same damages," said the navigator, "One of those ships have been put out of….INCOMING MISSILES SIR."

"Evade, now," said Nagi.

The order came too late, eight hundred missiles impacted in a radius of one hundred thousand miles. Taking out hundreds SLAVES while disabling three hundred ships and destroying four hundred. This included Nagi's flagship.

"REPORT," Nagi barked.

"Seven hundred ships have been disabled or destroyed," the comm. Officer said.

"WHAT, our SLAVE protected them from the top," Nagi said.

What Nagi didn't know was the cluster missiles were specially made for SLAVE destruction. Within the eight original missiles, there are one hundred smaller missiles, and within each are one hundred needle-like missiles. These needles are then propelled and cut through the SLAVES to get to any ships. Inside of these holds one milligram of antimatter. This milligram was still enough to cripple a ship. Combine with eight thousand needles in one volley these missiles were meant to destroy anything.

'Sir, our ship can't hold much longer," said the navigator.

Seething, Nagi pondered his dilemma, "What do I do? Wind is weak and ready for me but if another one of those come then I'm done. And who just," he thought.

A thought crept into his mind; he smiled as he gave the order to abandon ship. He walked into his personal escape vessel with this navigator and comm. Officer.

"I think I need to look into those books again," He thought.

* * *

Mikoto awoke to the sound of a supersonic boom. Her eyes opened she scanned the horizon for the noisemaker. She saw it.

Instantly ready, she called to her old HIME powers. Condensing the high order energy, she materialized a spear. A yard long, she condensed the energy to the smaller form. Hands steady, arms relaxed, feet into position, she levitated the spear inches away. She closed her eyes, and instinctively aimed the spear into position. Coursing through her body the HIME energy waited, she clapped her hands together. Extending one palm outward, the energy rushed out. Coming up against the spear in seconds this energy propelled the spear to the ship right down the middle.

* * *

Erstin held Nina reverently as she flew to the ship. An instinct told her to duck, and following like any trained warrior she did. Faster than the human eye can track, she saw the spear rushing to the ship; instantly she teleported three feet away from the ship levitating Nina, Erstin raised her hands pulling a giant barrier in front of her. The spear hit seconds later. Feeling the force of the spear, Erstin firmly held up her hands and concentrated. Taking the bulk of the force, she curved her shield inward towards the spear. Pulling her own high order energy, Ers collapsed the shield around the spear, dissipating the HIME energy. Relaxing she look to see Nina beginning a freefall down, unknown to her while stopping the spear she lost the levitating platform under Nina. Nina meanwhile had one hundred feet before she reached solid earth. Rushing Ers flew fast to her. Only to see a shadow move behind her, she watched in glum horror as Nomed held Nina.

"I believe you have some explaining to do," He said pointing to the dagger at the shoulder.

She hung her head as she thought of what he would say. She didn't dematerialize the dagger to ensure the wound would not bleed as much. As well, she applied her shields to the wound to stanch the blood. Now though her inexperience had almost cost Nina her life.

"Take her in now, we'll talk later," Nomed said quietly.

Erstin looked up, to see Nomed benevolent gaze. Hinted within were still questions but they were put aside. Her arms shaking she took Nina out of his hands and rushed to the ship.

"Medical at ready in bay," Said the comm. Officer, "Come down on entry three."

"Roger," she said as she looked back.

She saw her commanding office readying an Iaijutsu stance. She didn't look back as she entered to the elevators for the otomes.

Nomed eyes changed instantly from a deep brown to an opaque blue. His eyes traced the lines of energy looking for the familiar yellow of Mikoto.

Mikoto gnashed her teeth together when her spear didn't hit, but before she could start again, she felt a rush of energy. Dodging to the left she avoided a energy missile from Nomed. Instinctively she pulled her blade out and blocked to the left side, steel met steel as the blades met. But Mikoto was still too weak to fight again with her former master and friend. Her defense open, she was powerless to stop the slashes from coming.

Coming from the right after the block, Nomed appeared slashing to her side cleanly slicing three inch into her body. Again using a series of flash steps, he appeared in front. Again she took a roundhouse kick to the head. Unable to sustain her conscious for much longer she fell to the ground. Slamming into the ground, her body already broken, bruised, and battered put her on the edge of oblivion. Her eyes slowly closing as Nomed stood over her. She saw his mouth move and although already moving to a sleep she heard the words well or rather the number

"3864-645686-46863"

Her eyes final closed and she welcome the oblivion.

* * *

(Three hours later)

Arika awoke to find herself in the infirmary of her Alma Matter. The stark white sheets, the white walls, the sound of equipment and the familiar sound of Professor Gal's music, a tasteful mix of recent Aires jazz and blues.

Already though she could feel her lover's hand, Mahsiro's immaculate and supple flesh, held her own with the subtle strength Mashiro always carried. Arika sat up looking to the sleeping form of Mashiro. She smiled, knowing Mashiro back had endured enough days like that on a desk; Arika took her hand and moved them out of Mashiro's. Standing, Arika gently lifted Mashiro from the bed into a sitting position in the chair. She pushed the chair as she brought Mashiro into a bridal style carry, the clang of the chair didn't wake the sleeping form. Putting Mashiro on the bed, Arika gently pulled the covers as she slipped in next to her. Relaxing she slide her arms around Mashiro and fell asleep once again.

* * *

Mai watched the fading sun on the Cat God National Park. With a clean bill of health and an advisement on rest and recovery, she had been discharged from the Garderobe infirmary but a restless energy pulsed in her body. The feeling of death was its cause. People say when death comes your life passes before your eyes; for Mai it was different. The cold touch of those flames made her regrets surface with a vengeance. Regrets only a certain feral female could attend to. To further her own distress though, Mikoto was gone. Along with Nina, Mikoto was listed as missing. At the end of the fighting and struggling resistance of SLAVES and ships, crews of people drove on to the battle field looking for any survivors. Many of them were surprised to find the bulk of the otomes on the ground unconscious and seemingly unharmed. Shizuru, Chie (and her squad), Nao, Arika and Haruka were all found in relation to where they had been last heard of. Natsuki as well, although she been out of her position as mid-range support.

Mai was, interestingly enough, found on a bed in the Cat God National Park with a scent of cloves and cinnamon on her clothes. Scents, again, that had reminded her of a certain feral girl.

Frustration welled up in her throat. About to scream, she felt the slender finger tips against her back. With the scents of cloves and cinnamon assaulting her sense she turned and hugged the newly looking twenty-nine year old Mikoto. With boyish looks and the same mess of spiky hair and two shoulder length braid. Mikoto looked unchanged except her face became more angular and sharper. Her body lost the girlish figure and gained in its stead a willowy and lithe of a woman beginning to blossom. Her flat chest though did grow into small breast but still not as generous as Mai's.

"Why do you cry, my little sun goddess," Mikoto asked.

"Why can't I, you've been missing for," Mai said hiccuping along the way, "a long time and I began to…"

Her words were cut off suddenly, as Mikoto pushed her lips against hers. Mai surprise was evident but evaporated with the incoming wave of heat and lust. Finally parting, Mai's face reddened while she licked her lips.

"Such a beautiful face," Mikoto said tracing Mai's lips. Heat flared again and their night began.

There touches all conveying the simple words, "Thank god your okay."

* * *

Erstin stood stock straight at attention. Her face a careful mask of rapt attention and stiff respect.

Nomed's eyes kept on the screen and his face too a mask of calm. With a sip of coffee on his desk, he looked up to Erstin.

"At ease, private," he said, she relaxed visibly. "The conduct of the mission was recon and takedown of officers. Yet you broke protocol and now I have a captive enemy otome on the ship privy to our location. Do you have anything to say for yourself Private Ho?"

"No sir only her wounds if left untreated she would of have died. The time for the rescue would come too late for the other side."

"Why didn't you leave her then? If you have left her, you wouldn't be court-martialed for spying for the enemy."

Her voice lower and her lip shook, "I couldn't leave her sir."

"Well that is too bad," He said calmly.

She looked to the ground, knowing her fate would be decided now.

"From this point onwards you are off the duty roster and are to ensure the captive's health and well-being until reassigned," Nomed said.

She looked up wide-eyed and questioning but his face brokered no argument.

"Your schedule will be the same, your duties are the same but during red alert you are not to let her leave her room. She is limited to the room she is in and the surrounding areas you are to escort her to the mess, bathrooms, and training areas. Any movement outside this will be considered spying. She and you will be shot on sight from then on. Your patrol starts twelve hours from now. I want you situated and your HASM code locked from this point forward. You won't need it until patrol or until I say otherwise. I'm I clear, Erstin."

"Yes sir," She said.

"You have your orders," Nomed said looking to his paperwork.

She saluted and walked out the door. She briskly walked to the armory. To code-lock an officer wasn't unusual but it made clear that she was now considered a traitor. She gritted her teeth and walked faster. The people she had found here, the friends she has made were now her enemies, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Coming up to the armory bay, she stood now blank in mind and expression. Her life as she knew was fleeing and walking into the room she would cement that forever. An yet her heart couldn't help but to flutter. Now she would be able to go back to the past, to Arika, to Nina; but in her mind she knew that couldn't happen. This place had changed her. She had evolved to be more than what she was, more than she thought possible. An deep within her heart she knew she couldn't go back.

Raising her head, she walked proudly inside knowing today was her last day of her life in the warship, Auir, and a new life would await her.

For in her soul, she knew she had to let go.

* * *

**Authors notes: Wow, I'm deeply sorry for those who had been tracking this story. Can't say I will be constantly writing but still completing this story is something on my list. Rant, review if you want**


End file.
